


Honesty Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following on from the bombshell about Maggie's past indiscretions, Alex and Maggie head home and talk.orA fix-it fic of sorts in which Maggie gets given the time to open up more.





	

Neither of them had spoken much after Maggie had said her goodbyes to Emily. They’d got in the car, drove back to the detective’s apartment and decided to have an early night.

They were basically living together now. Alex had been allocated a few drawers for her clothes. She quickly slipped into a vest top and boy shorts before she headed to the bathroom where she swapped her contacts for her glasses, her itchy eyes thanking her for doing so, before she reached for the toothbrush that she kept at Maggie’s.

For years, it had been drilled into her to stay on her toes, to be ready to jump into action at the slightest movement. And it had taken Maggie mere seconds to reduce Alex into a melty puddle at the slightest of touches. Therefore, when Maggie had sneak attacked her with a hug from behind, and a soft, and sexy, _‘Hey gorgeous_ ’, Alex had melted into the embrace, smiling like a damn fool, toothpaste dripping down her chin as Maggie held her tight and placed kisses, slowly, up the curve of Alex’s neck.

‘Babe, you’re dribbling,’ Maggie murmured.

‘Because you’re such a distraction,’ Alex grinned, wiping her chin with the back of her hand and placing her toothbrush back into the holder. ‘When my dentist lectures me about not flossing more often, I’m telling him it’s your fault.’

Maggie broke the hold, grabbed the box of floss that sat precariously on the edge of the sink and forced it into Alex’s hand. ‘Nuh-uh. Floss. You’re not throwing me under the bus when you get told you have ten cavities again.’

‘It was _four_ and is it really my fault that Kara keeps bringing half of that damn bakery to the DEO every day?’

‘It’s everyone’s fault except yours, isn’t it Danvers?’ Maggie remarked, perching herself on the countertop beside the sink. ‘It’s okay, I can wait. Now, floss.’

Alex started to floss as Maggie sat silently, adorably swinging her legs. She hated flossing at the best of times, always managing to hurt her gums more than she helped them but, with Maggie watching her, it was exponentially harder to concentrate.

She knew her girlfriend had something to say by how she kept fidgeting.

After a half-assed attempt with the floss, Alex turned her full attention back to Maggie, already aimed with a wise remark about how the cavities that she been diagnosed with at her check-up a couple of weeks ago, had something to do with her and the out-of-this-world coffee that she made her every morning.

Yet, Maggie snuck in there first, and what she said knocked all the words right out of Alex’s mouth.

‘You know I love you, right?’

_Maggie Sawyer loved her._ ‘I’ve had my suspicions, yes.’ How she had managed that reply with a coy smile instead of bursting into tears, happy tears, was a damn miracle.

‘Good, I just needed to--.’

Alex didn’t let Maggie finish, as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her longingly and lovingly. She pulled apart only because she finally could say those words, without fear of them being rejected. A stupid, stupid fear because, yes, she had had her suspicions that Maggie Sawyer loved her and had had those suspicions for weeks, months even. The kisses, the hugs, _those_ cups of coffee first thing in the morning, that Alex never asked for but always needed so badly. No words were needed because that was love. But hearing those words still felt so wonderful. ‘I love you too, Maggie.’

‘I’m glad because, otherwise, it would have been slightly awkward,’ Maggie said with a laugh.

‘Just a little.’ Alex smiled and went for another kiss.

But this time it was Maggie who reluctantly pulled away. ‘We need to talk a little more, first. _I_ need to talk a little more because you’re the first person I’ve ever said those words to and meant them.’

The particular choice of words inevitably prompted the question: ‘What about Emily?’

‘Yeah, I told her that I loved her. After three weeks, after she said them first. We were young, we didn’t know what they really meant. It was easy to throw them around because they didn’t mean anything. But you?’ Maggie’s voice cracked.

Alex reached for Maggie’s hand and squeezed it, prompting her to continue.

‘These past few weeks, _months_ even, I’ve wanted to tell you but I’ve been scared, _terrified_ that something will happen. That I’ll say them too early and scare you, or I’ll do something stupid and you’ll leave.’

‘I’m not leaving. Ever. Unless you want me to.’

‘Well then, you’re going to be staying around for a very long time. Most likely forever,’ Maggie smiled and Alex did too.

One day they were going to get married but, for now, Alex was happy to settle for calling Maggie her girlfriend in conversations whilst internally squealing at how wonderful that still sounded, and that a beautiful and smart girl like Maggie Sawyer had even wanted to be her girlfriend. Not to mention, _loved_ her.

Maggie’s small chuckle drew her out of her thoughts. ‘Well, I guess this has turned into honesty hour so, if you got any more questions, fire ‘em at me.’

There was one, although Alex was hesitant to ask, fearful of opening old wounds and summoning demons that her love had been trying hard to battle into submission. So, Alex was sure to tack on the option to opt out. ‘Can I ask why you cheated? If that’s okay? You don’t have to.’

Alex instantly wanted to retract it the second she saw Maggie’s bottom lip tremble a little. She remembered the detective’s earlier words, when they had briefly touched on the adultery, Maggie’s shameful secret.

_You don’t think I’m a bad person?_

Alex’s heart had broke right there and then because she knew how others would see Maggie if they knew about the affair, because they wouldn’t have known about all the shit that had happened in Maggie’s life that had stopped her from loving herself, let alone another person. And Alex knew that if Maggie hadn’t told her about her coming out, that she would have seen Maggie exactly the same as everyone else did – as an asshole and not as the tender, loving and sweet, but damaged, detective.

‘No, no, I’ll tell you, you deserve to know.’ Maggie swallowed hard, the tremble diminishing. ‘Emily was out of town for a few weeks. I went to a bar, got drunk and fucked some brunette that I just met, and the worst part is that if Emily hadn’t come home early, walked in on us the next morning, I would never have said a damn thing and we probably would still be together, maybe even married, I don’t know.’ She paused, took a deep breath. ‘But I know I wouldn’t have been happy. Emily was great but I just wasn’t happy. Content? Yeah absolutely. Happy? No, never. I know what happiness is now and it’s this. It’s you. Happiness is you, Alex Danvers. I literally just watched you floss your teeth and I honestly never wanted to be anywhere else.’

This was a big step. Alex smiled. ‘I’m so proud of you, Maggie.’

‘Most people would think I’m an ass. _Sociopathic_ , to quote my last girlfriend.’

‘Well I’ve never met a sociopath who’s ever made me feel so loved or cared for before. And believe me, in my line of work, I’ve met a fair few. Especially at crime scenes.’

‘Thank you for listening,’ Maggie said, wiping a tear away with her thumb.

‘I always will. Now,’ she rested a hand on each of Maggie’s bare thighs. ‘If you’ll let me, I want to show you how much you mean to me.’

‘Most people wouldn’t want to have sex with me right after I told them how I once cheated.’

‘I’m not most people, Maggie. I’m Alex Fucking Danvers and I want to make sweet, wonderful love to the most beautiful girl in the world.’

‘You going solo then, Danvers?’

And now _Alex Fucking Danvers_ was blushing. ‘You, Maggie. _You_. If you want to, that is.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I really want to.’

And with consent given, Alex scooped her girlfriend up in her arms and carried her through to the bedroom where, tonight, she was going to show just how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any and all feedback is appreciated x


End file.
